yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 008
For the Sake of Syrus, known as The Strongest! Cyber End Dragon in the Japanese version, is the eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Jaden Yuki is attempting to find a way to Duel Zane Truesdale. He first attempts to go through official channels and submits a "Duel request" form. Dr. Crowler denies him and actually rips the form in half, stating that someone like Zane wouldn't have time to Duel a "Slifer slacker" (drop-out boy in the Japanese version). Syrus Truesdale is in their room, staring at his "Power Bond" card, and thinking of the many ways he could cause Jaden to lose during their upcoming Tag Duel and get them both expelled. He imagines his brother Zane as one of the Duelists chosen by Crowler to Duel them. Strangely enough the other Duelist looks and sounds like Tristan Taylor. Jaden encounters Chumley Huffington sitting in a tree, rebuilding his Deck. He appears to decide that he cannot remove "Des Koala" from it at this time. He falls from the tree, and Jaden reveals he wants to Duel Zane. In the English version, Chumley suggests they have a "pick-up Duel" with the cards he had dropped, and Jaden decided he'll have one with Zane. What a "pick-up Duel" entails is never specified. In the Japanese version, Jaden simply says he's in a hurry and runs off towards the Obelisk Blue dorm. Upon arriving there, Jaden is kicked out by two Obelisk Blue students. Jaden goes back to his dorm, and finds a note from Syrus, which states he's leaving the Academy for good. Guided by the spirit of "Winged Kuriboh" Jaden arrives down by the water, where Syrus is attempting to row away in a makeshift raft. Elsewhere, by the lightouse, Alexis Rhodes meets with Zane. He asks if she's heard any news of her brother, and Alexis responds in the negative. Alexis informs Zane of Syrus' current problems, and they hear Syrus himself struggling with his raft, so they head in that direction. Jaden gets to the raft, but Syrus falls in the water, forgetting he can't swim. Chumley runs out to save them, but it turns out the raft was in shallow water. Zane and Alexis arrive, and the former asks Syrus if he's giving up. Syrus doesn't respond, and Jaden challenges Zane to a Duel. Zane accepts the challenge, but is disrespectful in the English verison saying "it's been a while since I went slumming". The Duel begins and Jaden appears to gain an early advantage. reducing Zane to 1600 Life Points. Unfazed by this, Zane continues and eventually summons "Cyber End Dragon" with "Power Bond", defeating Jaden. Zane complements Jaden on his Dueling skills. Seeing the Duel is enough to shake Syrus out of his current state, and he agrees to be Jaden's partner in the Tag Duel. Jaden offers to help Syrus work on his Deck when they get back to their room. In the English version, numerous references are made to the difference between "playing a card" and "using a card". The theme of playing a card, and using a card is used widely in the English version. During the opening, the words 'Come on, you've gotta play your cards right!' is used, and frequently in a pinch Jaden will comment, 'I guess... I've just gotta play my cards right!' before drawing a card. Due to these examples, one can make the belief that the difference between playing a card and using a card are in the Duelist's ability to use his/her cards properly; Playing a card is considered to be using a card only when the Duelist knows its effect and is convinced that using that particular card is at the right timing, while 'using a card' is considered simply using a card when not knowing its purpose in the Duel or planning ahead. This example is well shown when Syrus 'uses' Power Bond during the Duel in the flashback, before Zane arrives to show him that he would have lost, but later Syrus will 'play' his card right in the Tag Duel to come. These terms are not used in the Japanese versions, but knowing when to play a card and when not to is still discussed. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Zane Truesdale Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental HERO Avian" (1000/1000) in Attack Position * Sets a card. Zane's turn * Special Summons "Cyber Dragon" (2100/1600) using its effect. * Activates "Mystical Space Typhoon", destroying Jaden's Set card. * Attacks and destroys "Avian" with "Cyber Dragon" (Jaden 4000 → 2900). * Activates "Different Dimension Capsule", which allows him to target a card in his Deck and banish it, face-down. Then, after two of his turns have passed, if "Different Dimension Capsule" remains on the Field, it will destroy itself and add the banished card to his hand. Jaden's turn * Activates "Polymerization", fusing his Elemental Heroes "Clayman" and "Sparkman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant" (2400/1500). * Activates "Thunder Giant's" effect, destroying "Cyber Dragon".In the TCG/OCG, one must discard a card to activate "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant's" effect. * Attacks directly (Zane 4000 → 1600). * Sets a card. Zane's turn * Special Summons "Cyber Dragon" (2100/1600), using its effect. * Activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning the "Cyber Dragon" (2100/1600) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing his Cyber Dragons" to Fusion Summon "Cyber Twin Dragon" (2800/2100), in Attack Position. * Attacks "Thunder Giant", but Jaden activates his face-down "A Hero Emerges". Since he has only one card in his hand, Zane is forced to choose it, and Jaden Special Summons "Wroughtweiler" (800/1200) in Defense Position. * A replay occurs and Zane attacks and destroys both "Thunder Giant" and "Wroughtweiler" (Jaden 2900 → 2500). The latter's effect activates, letting Jaden add "Polymerization" and "Clayman" from his Graveyard to his hand. Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position, drawing two cards via its effect.In the TCG/OCG, "Elemental HERO Bubbleman's" effect only activates when one has no other cards on their side of the Field or in their hand when he is Summoned. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Bubbleman" with the "Clayman" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Mudballman" (1900/3000) in Defense Position. Zane's turn * It has been two turns, so Zane's "Different Dimension Capsule" is destroyed and he adds "Power Bond" to his hand during his Standby Phase. * Activates "De-Fusion", returning "Cyber Twin Dragon" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summoning the two "Cyber Dragons" (2100/1600) each in his Graveyard, both in Attack Position. * Activates "Power Bond", fusing the two "Cyber Dragons" on the Field with a third in his hand to Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800) in Attack Position. Its original attack points are doubled via "Power Bond's" effect, but Zane will take damage equal to the original attack during his End Phase. * Attacks and destroys "Mudballman", with "Cyber End Dragon's" effect inflicting piercing damage (Jaden 2500 → 0). * Zane wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes